Coffee With Whipped Cream And a Hug
by donnaspecter
Summary: -This birthday a lot was different between them, but she still walked into that coffee shop with the soul purpose to get him coffee. Little did she know how everything would change. He wanted to see if it was true: the fact that you will know when the one you love is in your arms. - Darvey (Donna and Harvey) fanfic. One shot. I hope you enjoy. -A xxx HAPPY BIRTHDAY KRI!


**Hello guys, this is just a little one shot dedicated to Kri because its her birthday today. Happy birthday and I hope you enjoy this fic! Xx**

She felt courageous this morning as she walked down the street to a coffee shop where she picked up coffee for Louis every morning. She didn't even have to wait in the line anymore, she just gracefully walked inside and everything was ready for her to take. But today was different, it was Harveys birthday.

No matter what kind of walls they built between each other in these past months, no matter how much she wished every day to go back in time and not let him leave the night he confessed his love for her- she of all people knew there was no way to go back and all she could hope for at this moment is for them to go back to being friends, although she, herself, had hard time believe they ever were just friends.

"Hello Donna, what would you like?" asked a friendly waitress as Donna looked up, trying to decide what to get for Harvey.

"Coffee with a splash of vanilla please and two sugars." And before she had a chance to think anything through she said "and whipped cream." The waitress nodded as Donna felt a lump in her throat and a wave of heat took over her body. He had that power over her, the power to make things that are totally ordinary to other people seem soo big and full of emotions. Whipped cream, a can opener, cactus, whiskey, soft sound of a saxophone, his perfume, Tom Ford suits. Everything reminds her of him and she always wondered if that was a blessing or a curse.

As she walked down the hallway to his office she already saw him there. It was 8am which means he is here to work on an important case because the only other option for him to be in the office this early would be if he worked over night and it only took her one glance at him to see he had over 5 hours of sleep. A lot for a lawyer like him.

He had his black suit on, the one she loved and his eyes were fixed on the paper In front of him, his looks giving it away to her- he was going to win the case, like he always did.

"What is it now- 48? 50?" and he looked up, a wide smile appearing on his face. The one only she could bring out of him.

"You are Donna, you should know. Or maybe those skills get lost with age?" he winked at her. Donna challenged him by raising her eyebrow and walking towards his desk in a way where her hips swayed and his eyes widened. "Oh please, the only thing I am getting with age- is more beautiful."

He laughed at her comment, knowing it was entirely true and took the coffee she offered. As he took a sip he tasted something different. Whipped cream. His eyes widened and a smirk appeared on her face, she loved the effect she had on him.

As he was about to say something to her, she walked behind his desk motioning him to stand up. He tilted his head to the left as she smiled, caressing his cheek. He looked sharp but handsome and she could detect every little line on his face, seeing there are a few new ones- probably from worry. That made her sad, the thought of her being the reason breaking her heart but it was his birthday and she wanted the moment to be perfect, while it lasted.

"Happy Birthday Harvey" she said, almost whispered before she felt him hug her tightly. She was lost for breath, her eyes widened almost as much as at the time he told her he loved her and she felt like the whole world stopped around them. She was pretty sure she was imagining things. It felt like she found something she was looking for, not sure what it was.

In their whole relationship- the good and bad, the stressful and happy and even in their closest of times they never hugged. And now, after over 12 years, he did it. And a thought escaped his mouth: "Now I get it."

And she tried to end the hug, scared of what might happen if she stays this close to him for another second but his grip around her tightened even more and she gave in. She moved her head to his chest, hearing his heartbeat and she asked without thinking. "You get what?" and looked up to meet his eyes. She could swear she saw something in that moment, maybe it was just her imagination or maybe it was true, but she saw him look at her in that way, the way she always wished he did. The way he only did when she wasn't watching.

"I get what was missing."

It only took that five words for her to break, for her to forget every rule there ever was and somehow that night she agreed to go on a first date with him, and later on she agreed to go on a second and every other date after that. In a few months she agreed to move in with him and in a year she was agreeing to spend the rest of her life with him.

They did things in reversed. After sleeping together they fell in love and after falling in love they fell apart. Their relationship seemed so complicated to both of them that they always thought there was no way to save them.

It only took them one hug, one hug that proved what home was to them- because home sometimes isn't four walls and a roof. It is a heartbeat of the person you love and a little coffee with whipped cream.

To remind you of what you always had- that memory and what you will always have- each other.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this and don't forget to review! I hope you have the best birthday ever Kri and that you liked this fic!**

 **-A xxx**


End file.
